overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Rigrit Bers Caurau
Rigrit Bers Caurau (リグリット・ベルスー・カウラウ) was a member of the Thirteen Heroes, who fought against the Evil Deities 200 years ago. She is also a former adamantite ranked adventurer and former member of Blue Rose. Appearance Rigrit is described to have the physique of an old woman. Personality Rigrit has a playful and mischievous personality, despite her elderly appearance. Background Over 200 years ago, Rigrit joined the Thirteen Heroes in order to fight off the swarm of Evil Deities that threatened to destroy the New World. After the group disbanded, she has spent a lot of her time in seclusion to improve her magic and has even extended her natural lifespan beyond that of natural humans. At one point in her career, she used to be a member of Blue Rose, serving as the supporting role of a magic caster. When Rigrit decided to retire, she found Evileye and defeated her with support from the rest of the Blue Rose members in order to make Evileye her replacement. She later vanished, with her whereabouts being a mystery to a majority of other nations. At one point in time during her travel, she encounter Brain Unglaus and fought against him in battle. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Rigrit visited Platinum Dragon Lord who resides in the Eight Greed Kings' floating castle. Upon meeting each other again for the first time in a while since their adventures together, the two started reminiscing of their time as fellow members of the Thirteen Heroes. It was during the time, when they were hunting the Evil Deities and learning that the Platinum Dragon Lord had tricked the heroes through using his armor controlled from a distance. Not only that, but as well as assessing the new disturbance with the potential of throwing the world into chaos again. Although she advised the Platinum Dragon Lord to seek military aid from other Dragon Lords, he cast aside that idea since none of the other Dragon Lords had the same objective as he does. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Evileye stated that she made contact with "the old hag" to find information about the Sorcerer King. Abilities and Powers Though nothing much is known about Rigrit's capabilities, Fluder mentioned that Rigrit happens to be a necromancer, who has the power of controlling the undead. She can extend her life with magic like other powerful magic casters. She is one of the few humans who can defeat Evileye, according to the Platinum Dragon Lord. It was also stated that the strongest of the heroes was capable of using 5th tier magic. It is safe to assume that she was already capable of casting 5th tier magic spells since her days as a member of the Thirteen Heroes. Main Equipment * Unnamed Sword: She equipped a well-made sword. Relationships Platinum Dragon Lord Platinum Dragon Lord is a colleague and friend of Rigrit in the days of adventuring as the Thirteen Heroes and both fought against the Evil Deities. However, during their travels he was actually controlling an empty armor from a distance using magic, so she did not know it was him. After the truth was revealed, like most of the other members of the Thirteen Heroes, she came to hold a grudge against him for not telling them the truth. Evileye Evileye is a colleague and friend of Rigrit in the Thirteen Heroes, who fought alongside with her against the Evil Deities. Rigrit called Evileye a "Crybaby" and she was not above beating her into submission in order to force the vampire to take her place in Blue Rose, even though Evileye had no such intention in the first place. Rigrit know the real name of Evileye and refer to her as Inberun. Gazef Stronoff Apparently in the past, Rigrit entrusted him with a magic ring made from Wild Magic. Brain Unglaus At some point in time, Rigrit has once fought Brain in battle when she was still a member of Blue Rose. Thus, it was said that she and him had exchanged blows, and both sides had come away covered in wounds. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Fluder states that Rigrit was able to summon and control 20 Ghasts simultaneously. * In the Drama CD, Pinison remembers an old woman of the thirteen heroes'. This implies that Rigrit's age may actually be longer than 200. Quotes * (To Platinum Dragon Lord): "Friend? That empty suit of armour over there is my friend… It's all beaten up." * (To Platinum Dragon Lord about Evileye): "Hah. That crybaby kept nagging and complaining, so I told her I will do whatever she wants if she can beat me. And so, I gave her a good thrashing!" * (To Platinum Dragon Lord about Evileye): "Well, the other party mates will help too. And she knows about undead and the way to defeat them. Even if she loses in terms of pure power, the weakness of an undead will still be the same. No matter how strong the crybaby gets, there will always be someone stronger. For example, you could easily win against that kid. If you didn't restrain yourself, you would be the strongest existence, even in this world." * (To Platinum Dragon Lord): "... So the tremors have come again after more than a hundred years. This time, it isn't something that will help the world like leader did." * (To Platinum Dragon Lord about Brightness Dragon Lord): "I see. However, there is Brightness Dragon Lord, who mingles with humans while making babies. So we might be able to persuade him, right?" * (To Platinum Dragon Lord): "Are you waiting for that while you dream? If leader left all his knowledge behind, there would be less trouble. It's a shame he died so early." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Legendary Figures Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Caster Category:Thirteen Heroes Category:Blue Rose